The Monster I've Become
by Hunny-senpai
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have always been childhood friends, but all that changed. After Sakura confessed her love to him, Sasuke revealed the fact that he was a vampire by turning her into one too. After that he left and now he's back, and Sakura wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hunny Senpai here! Recently I've been reading a lot of SasuSaku fanfics (well not recently… I've always read them) I LOVE SASUSAKU! XD I really love the couple, they are my obsession! And being the crazy anime otoku I am, I decided to write a fanfic about them. Also… I've been reading a lot of vampire fics to so… HERE'S A SASUSAKU VAMP FIC. DON'T HURT ME! TT^TT**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR ELSE KARIN WOULD BE DEAD! THAT BITCH! RARW!!!**

How long has it been? 2, 3 years since I last had a pleasant dream. I've had nothing, but nightmares, his face continues to haunt my every thought. He said he'd never hurt me, but I guess that was a lie. I haven't seen him in years, yet I feel like he's always watching me. I gave him my heart and he broke it. I gave him my life and he changed it for the worst_. He turned me into something like him._

I always ponder the same questions over and over again, never expecting or receiving an answer for them. I can feel the world just trying to suffocate me, but it never does. Do I wish it would? Sometimes… A monster like me doesn't belong to live, but I can never die. Ironic, isn't it? Being the monster that I am, I can do unimaginable things. I can never die, I have inhuman strength and power. This is the one thing he has ever given me, and I don't want it. My life is like one big joke.

_This is his entire fault. If we never met than just maybe… My heart could still be beating. _

I stared out my window looking into the starless night. _'How sad… This once so beautiful sky is now plagued by nothingness. What was so bright is now bleak and dark. It sounds so familiar to me.'_

"Heh." I chuckled darkly.

'People now a days,' I mocked in my mind '_they are so naive to what happens after they fall asleep. They keep living in a world full of hatred and secrets, but they don't choose to accept it. __**Pathetic**__' _I bitterly thought. "But I still wish I was them" I spoke my out loud with longing in my voice.

My alarm clock then began to ring.

'Time for school.' I thought as I walked towards the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My pink hair is shinier and healthier than it was before, my facial features are more defined, and my eyes were now a deeper shade of green_. 'People call me an angle sent down from heaven, but all I see is a monster who stalks the night thirsting for blood. My life is nothing but a misconception.'_

I walked out of my empty house towards my day time prison, school.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" My hyperactive companion Naruto called to me

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked my artificial smile tugging at my lips.

"Sakura! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He took a pause trying to catch his breath.

"I have big, Big, BIG NEWS!" He shouted into my ears, throwing his arms up into the air to make an emphasis of how 'big' his news was.

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked trying to tune out as much of his voice as I could.

"Sasuke-Teme is back!" His voice was full of excitement for his long time rival's return. He looked at me waiting for my response, but he didn't get one for I merely ran away from him using my amazing speed leaving nothing, but a pink blur where I was once standing.

'_He can't be back! He just __**can't**__!' _I frantically thought as I raced down the hallways of the school leaving dozens of bewildered students behind.

When I finally made it to my desired destination I knocked on the door over and over again until at last someone answered it.

"Tsunade!" I yelled.

"What is it, Sakura?" The busty blond groaned, "I have a hangover, so please keep your voice to a whisper… Unless you'd like to end up like Naruto did the last time he did something stupid." She threatened me. A shiver went down my spine, she was serious.

"Sorry Tsunade." I apologized as I walked into her office, "but why didn't you tell me Sasuke would be coming back?" I glared at her.

She sighed before answering my question "Because you know full well you would have freaked out and would have plotted a way to kill him."

"And why is that a bad thing?" I asked

"Sakura!" She gasped, "Get a hold of yourself! Now, you can act like an adult and accept him back or act like a selfish child and runaway."

"I choose the latter." I stubbornly replied as I walked out of the room in a huff.

'_I don't believe her! She knows what he did to me…And she still let's him come back into my life." _

I paid no attention to anything happening around me I had just one thing occupying my mind at that moment and that was to find Sasuke at all costs. I ran and ran with my amazing speed, pushing any person that dared get in my path way, from me. There was only one place I knew Sasuke would be and that was the roof top…

I was outside the door arguing against whether or not to open it.

'_He's just beyond this door Sakura! The man who caused you to be the monster you are now today! The man who left you without so much as a goodbye! The man who…_ _**Broke your heart**__.' _My subconscious said trying to give me enough hostility to open the door.

And it worked because right in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha a _Vampire. _

"Sasuke." I hissed.

He turned his head towards my direction and smirked at me. How I loathed that smirk of his.

"What, Sakura? What happened to Sasuke-_Kun_?" He joked.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" I snapped, "You know what you did to me!"

"Indeed I do." His smirk growing even bigger, "But it's what you wanted!" He laughed at me.

"I never wanted to become a monster like you!" I yelled

His eyes darkened, they were now an eerie blood red color. He was enraged. "I'm hurt Sakura-_Chan" _He stressed the suffix, ridiculing it. "Didn't you say you wanted to be with me, _Forever_?" He asked me.

"Not like this!"

"But I gave you what you asked for." He chuckled, "Maybe you should have chosen a better choice of words then. Don't you think _Sa-ku-ra-Chan_?"

I lunged at him as I bared my fangs. After all this time of waiting, I was now able to act out my revenge for what he did to me.

I was on top of him, and brought my fist up in the air and aimed it at his face. 'At last I can knock that smug little smirk off his face.' I smiled. I smashed my hand into his handsome muzzle. I heard a satisfying crack come after my little jab 'That felt so good.' I automatically acknowledged, 'at least he gave me some joy today.' I carried on with my previous actions of punching him in the face. This action drew on for an expanded amount of time until I was tired of it.

"Are you done yet, Sakura?" He asked. His face still held its God-Like features as if my punches hadn't even fazed him. It just irritated me more.

"Not quite yet…" I panted as I readied myself for another round.

"Oh I think you are." He said as he grabbed me and pushed me over to the ground so he was now the dominate one in this fight.

"Sakura," He huskily whispered into my ear, "I think you've had enough fun, I think it's about time for me now." He said before biting my ear. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked as I gathered a sufficient amount of courage.

"Awwwww… But Sakura we haven't seen each other for such a long time." He faked disappointed

"And who's fault do you think that is!?!" I hissed at him, "You were the one who left me! Left me alone to deal with what I am now!" I exclaimed.

In one swift motion I pushed him off of me and ran to the exit, but Sasuke quickly destroyed my escape route.

"Sakura, you can't leave, not yet you can't" He said, blocking my way out. "We need to talk." He tried convincing me.

"Well I don't feel like listening." I replied as I ran towards the ledge and jumped down. I gracefully landed on my feet and bolted away.

"Sakura!" I heard him cry after me, he jumped down after me.

"Get away from me, Sasuke!" I yelled over my shoulder

"Not until you listen to me!" He growled

Immediately I stopped in my tracks.

"What's there to listen to Sasuke? How you were a _vampire_?" I almost gagged on the word "Or how you toyed with my emotions?" Water was beginning to flow into my eyes, "Or how about the fact why you left?" I looked at him; his eyes had changed into its blazing red hues again.

"All of them." His answer was simple.

"I don't think I have time for your games, _Sasuke._" I said in a cold voice, Sasuke looked shock at sound of it, even I was shocked. He took a hold of my arm.

"Sakura," His voice was not cold but it sounded like he was guilty and it also held traces of determination. Determination to get me to listen, "Just hear me out here. I don't regret anything I've done, but I know you'll never understand any of my actions."

"You're right, I'll never understand why you did the things you did, and I know I'll never forgive you either." I walked away from him. I looked up to the sky and realized that it was raining 'Even the Heavens weep? Hn.' I thought as I decided to spend the rest of the day alone in bed, trying to calm the shadows in the depths of my mind.

_Dream_

_**I was peacefully walking down the street trying to clear my mind of any bad thoughts I was having about my relationship between Sasuke and I. We have always been friends we've known each other since we were little kids. I was an orphan put into a foster home and Sasuke was the last of his clan, we both felt like we had a special connection with each other because of that. We both knew and had experienced the pain of losing a loved ones. And recently I had told Sasuke that I loved him… But he didn't say anything back to me and just left me there alone.**_

_**The next day I was surprised to see that Sasuke didn't go to school. I felt guilty and hurt. 'I was stupid to think that Sasuke could love somebody like me.' I thought repeatedly, wallowing in my own pity. **_

_**I spent all day just thinking about Sasuke and how I had ruined our friendship with my own selfish feelings. 'I'm sorry Sasuke' I thought as I tried wiping the tears from my eyes.**_

_**I was on my way home after school; I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. My mind had more important and urgent things to contemplate about for now, but my train of thought was soon ended when I crashed into something Or someone. **__**Sasuke Uchiha**__**.**_

"_**S-Sasuke?" I stuttered, "W-what a-a-are you doing h-here?"**_

"_**Looking for you." He replied his cold facade still showing.**_

"_**If-f it's about w-what I said before I-I'm sorry and I'll take it b-back…" I pleaded with him**_

_**I was then violently pushed against a nearby building, Sasuke held my hands captive**_

"_**S-sasuke, you're hurting me." I squeaked as he tightened his hands around my wrists.**_

"_**Sakura, what did you say before? That you wanted to take back what you said to me?" His eyes were flashing red.**_

"_**Sasuke y-your eyes they're-"**_

"_**Red?" He finished my sentence for me.**_

"_**Y-yes." I was really scared now. Sasuke's eyes weren't supposed to be red they were supposed to be an onyx color.**_

"_**Sakura…" He whispered to me his face neatly tucked in the crook of my neck.**_

"_**Sasuke?" I asked my body was consumed by fear.**_

"_**Sakura, do you want to be with me **__**forever**__**?" He asked **_

"_**Of c-course I do Sasuke! I-I love you" I confessed once again to him.**_

"_**Good." He smirked.**_

_**He licked my neck as if tasting it. Shivers spiraled up and down my body, I didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. I saw something white protruding out of his mouth. 'Fangs?!?' I screamed in my head, I began to struggle and wanted to be released from his iron grasp.**_

"_**Sa-ku-ra." He called my name, and I thought that was the most beautiful it had ever sounded.**_

"_**Stop moving or else." He warned me his voice was rough and hard.**_

"_**Sasuke! Let me go!" I screamed as I continue to thrash about, but my attempts were futile he was too strong for me.**_

_**He opened his mouth and took the flesh of my neck into his mouth and bit down on it. My body was numb with pain, I felt blood trickle down my neck. My Blood.**_

"_**Sakura you will be with me forever now." I heard him whisper before I blacked out.**_

_End Dream_

I awoke from my bed in a cold sweat, I was breathing hard.

'I had that dream again' I mused

I looked around my whole room it was dark, but I was able to find something in this small little room. Red eyes staring at me.

"Sasuke?" I hissed.

"No." The stranger answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I'd like to say thank you for everyone who sent me a review! So to the following people: DarkLillyOfTheNight96, leogirl321, crazymel2008, Mistyjet, and leah-fedric. THANK YOU! I had hoped to have gotten more reviews, but you can't have everything. The reason I didn't update sooner was because of the fact I didn't get many reviews so I thought nobody like my story… TT^TT I have low self-esteem many of my friends say. Review, Alert, And Favorite! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… damn, now I'm sad.**

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"That is of no importance right now. The matter at hand here is the relationship between Sasuke and you." The intruder's voice was smooth and dark; it was enough information for me to conclude that my 'guest' was male and very good-looking at that.

"I don't think that is any of your business." I spat back.

"If you just tell me everything you've been through with him it'll make everything easier for you."

I still refused to talk.

"I guess this will be more of a hassled then I thought it would be." The dark silhouette sighed.

I was curious about how things would move on from here. I stared at him intently waiting for something to happen. _Anything_. But he made no sign that he was going to leave or move any time soon… Hell, I don't think he was going to do anything at all.

I let out a sigh.

"So… You're not much of a talker are you?" I tried to make some small talk.

"No." He answered back. "Now, tell me your history with Sasuke."

"One track mind, huh? I don't think I need to tell you anything about Sasuke and me, unless you tell me who you are. _Now_." I was running low on patience.

"I don't quite like that option." His eyes than began to spin at a ridiculous speed. I looked into them they were such a beautiful blood red it made my mouth water from hunger. His eyes seemed so familiar, but why? They were hypnotic to me, I felt like I was losing myself. Memories I had tried so hard to block began to flash repeatedly in my mind over and over again.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!!!" I screamed my head was burning it felt as if it was on fire. I clutched both sides of my head with my hands. The pain was excruciating and too unbearable to handle.

_Flash Backs_

"_Hey look it's that weird girl again!" I heard an annoying voice yell out_

"_Ewww… Look at her hair!" Another girl squeaked, "I bet that's why her parents didn't want her." She laughed._

_I felt my chest ache. I was always very sensitive about my hair and adding it to the subject of my parents just hurt too badly. Unshed tears were beginning to want to fall out. I was huddled into a small ball in a corner of the room. My hands were covering my ears. 'I don't want to hear this.' I cried in my head to scared to hear what they might say if I said it out loud._

"_Hey!" I heard a voice scream. "Leave her alone! She did nothing to provoke you to say crap like that." I peered up from my current position to see a boy around my age. His hair was a deep raven color and his eyes were just as magnificent as it as well._

"_It's her own fault!" They blamed me. "She doesn't have parents, so she can do anything she wants! We're just helping her learn her place by acting like any other parent would and scold her!" They smiled as they told him, expecting to be praised for their 'thoughtfulness'. They didn't get compliments though, but a vicious glare from him that could shake you to your core._

"_She's all alone…" He said angrily "The feeling of a parent's fury can't even compare to being alone." He didn't seem like he was talking about me anymore. He was absolutely annoyed with these girls behavior. I wasn't sure why though; I just continue to watch from my spot in the corner as my admiration for him grew._

'_He's so cool.' I thought._

"_You guys are annoying, scram" He ordered them and they did as they were told._

_He then began to walk towards me. "Are you ok?"_

"_Y-yeah…" I blushed._

_End Flash Back_

That was the first time I met Sasuke. I think we were both nine years old at that time. I guess that's when everything started to begin. My hectic life with Sasuke, and when I started to find out what love was really all about, but that's all gone now. _In the past_.

"Are you satisfied now?" I hissed at the man still holding my head from pain.

"Not quite yet." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

My head began to heat up once again, my body was all hot. It felt like it was going to explode any second.

~_Flash Back_

_The next thing I saw was 3 years further into the future, from what I can tell we were now twelve years old._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke called me from a far._

"_Yeah?" I answered._

"_I need you to do something for me."_

"_I don't feel like doing something though!" I whined, "It's summer!"_

"_Shut up and do it." He sighed._

"_Fine." I pouted. "So, what is it?" I asked_

_He handed me a letter and I started to read it._

"_Dear Sasuke, for the past few years I have been in love with you" I took a pause and looked at Sasuke he seemed unfazed by the letter. 'Not fun' I thought, I went back to reading the letter, but this time in a girly voice. 'This should get him.' "You are just the most amazingly cool guy I've ever met… Please have my babies!" I snickered during the 'babies' part. I looked back up at Sasuke again, he seemed tense. _

"_Keep reading…" He told me his arms crossed._

"_From the moment we met I always thought you were the manliest man ever!" I peered over to Sasuke with a bewildered look on my face._

"_Your secret admirer, Sakura Haruno…" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" I screamed my eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. _

"_So it wasn't you who wrote that?" Sasuke asked._

"_Of course not! I would never write anything this stupid!" I hissed not liking the idea that he thought I would write its. "Especially not to someone like you." I muttered._

"_Thought so." Sasuke whispered there was a certain emotion in Sasuke's vocals that I never heard from him. 'What was it?' I pondered. _

_End Flash Back_

I remembered that memory…It was very strange. To this day I still wondered what was going through Sasuke's head when he first read the letter.

"Fuck!" I swore as more past events started to overflow my head again.

~_Flash Back_

_We were now fast forward another year into the future we were currently located on the school's roof top. _

"_Sasuke," I began, "why are we here?" I asked._

"_It's peaceful here. When I'm up here I feel like I don't have to care or think about anything, but me and what I think is important." _

"_Hmm…" I giggled._

"_What?" He asked raising an elegant eyebrow._

"_I just never pictured you as the poetic type." I was staring at the sky, I placed my hands under my head acting as a pillow. _

"_Well there are a lot of thing you don't know about me." His voice was cold._

"_Maybe…" I said my voice full of hidden sorrow._

"_But I know one day, I'll know everything about you!" I cheered flashing him one of my smiles._

_End Flash Back~_

'_I got what I wanted and more…Didn't I?' _I thought_. _My thoughts were then interrupted when the throbbing pain in my head was now nothing but a dull ache. I sighed in relief.

"My, my, what an interesting past you have with my little brother…" The dark figure mused.

'_Little brother_?' Those 2 words buzzed in my head for a few seconds until I realized I was utterly confused to the point of no return.

"Brother?" I inquired, "But Sasuke is the last of his clan." I argued.

The person, now revealed as Sasuke's older brother, chuckled. "So your precious Sasuke-Kun appears to have kept an important secret to you hasn't he?" He asked knowing he'd only be answered back with silence. "It wouldn't be the first time either would it? I mean he did also keep the fact that he was a vampire hidden as well." He looked me right in the eye. Goose bumps began to form on my arms. This person was so mysterious and frightening; he just made me feel so cold.

"I don't care about anything that has to do with Sasuke, so if you came here just to rub in the fact that he kept some secrets from me then you're wasting your time." My voice was calm on the outside I seemed as if I didn't care about anything, but on the inside I was begging for more information. "Now if you'd be so kinds please leave this place now and go stalk your brother instead." I pointed to the door. "Leave, before I decide to call the police." I offered him a hollow threat.

"I don't mind leaving." He replied, "Then why are you still here?" I questioned him. "You are too entertaining to leave alone." He shrugged his shoulders. "_Leave." _I commanded.

"If that is what you wish." He turned his back to me and began to vanish in a flurry of ravens surrounding his body, but before he was completely gone he left me some parting words that I would forever regret to hear. "Please inform Sasuke that Itachi is back." He smirked.

'_Itachi?' _I thought the name over, _'Is that his name?'_ I wondered. With that final thought I checked my surroundings once again before going back to bed and welcoming another nightmare that was to come.

The sun shined over the buildings. '_Morning huh?'_ I left the person I fed on last night she had finally shut up as she welcomed death. '_Why are all the girls I feed on so annoying_? _Her blood didn't even taste good. Oh, how I crave for Sakura's blood_.' I left to go back to my home to change and get ready for school. I took in everything I saw. '_Things sure have changed here_,' I observed '_my surroundings and the people as well.' _"Sakura…" I whispered her name, how I wished to change all that has happened between us, but that's all that is a wish. Not reality. It pains me to see her now, how much more beautiful she has become and not be able to be with her to enjoy her company like I could used to. '_And it's my entire fault that this all happened.' _I blamed myself. I punched a large dent into the closest building by me. I looked at my fist it was bleeding now, but as soon as the first drop appeared it also disappeared and began to heal itself. '_I __**am**__ a monster; just like Sakura accused me as, but so is she…There is no escape from this fate. No escape from who you are.' _I bitterly thought.

I was sitting quietly at my desk as Naruto just went on and on about the new ramen flavors that will be soon produced. '_Who would eat fish flavored_?' I pondered in my head, knowing better then to get in a fight about ramen with Naruto to voice out my opinion. "Sakura! Sakura!!! Are you listening to me?" He asked, more like yelled at me.

"Yes Naruto. I also find it very hard to decide if the new flavor will be more successful if they also added some more flavorings in for that fishy taste." '_Dear God I can't believe I just said that.'_

"I KNOW!" Naruto concurred.

I looked around for Sasuke. '_Why'd he never tell me he had a brother_?' I growled. '_Bingo. There he is.' _I spotted him and then got up from my seat and walked towards his current location.

"Sasuke." I acknowledged him.

"Sakura." He replied back.

"Someone told me to deliver a message to you."

"And what's that?" He asked his signature smirk gracing his perfect face.

" 'Itachi_ is back.' " _I looked into his eyes seeing any hint of emotions.

"Sakura…" He called my name, "Let's go onto the roof top there's something we must discuss." His voice was strained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I said sending him an icy glare.

"This isn't a time for games, Sakura!" He screamed. He took my wrist and dragged me to the roof.

'_What does he want to talk about? I only told him this on a whim! And now I'm being dragged into this_!' My eye twitched.


End file.
